The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for personal computers, and more particularly to a special heat dissipation device for personal computers wherein an aluminum made computer panel is used and having an extension formed and extending into the computer enclosure and completely superimposing the surface of the CPU during operation by means of heat conduction from the CPU to the outside of the computer enclosure.
As known by those skilled in the art, the CPU used in the personal computers, e.g. 80486 SX/DX/DX2, would generate heat resulting in a relatively high temperature rise (e.g. 90.degree. C.) when it runs for a short period. Such a high temperature rise would result in the computer down. In order to solve this problem, a number of secondary cooling fans have been developed. One of which is an add-in card type cooling fan which is installed in the interface card for dissipation of heat generated by the CPU in the computer enclosure. With such an add-in card type cooling fan, the air circulates all inside the computer enclosure, and hence creates an even heat all over the computer enclosure. This will heat up other components provided within the computer enclosure because such an even heat can not be effectively transferred to the outside of the computer enclosure. Alternatively, an aluminum rectangular heat dissipation plate is arranged onto the CPU in the computer enclosure. However, the heat dissipated by such a heat dissipation plate will still stay within the computer enclosure and also can not be transferred to the outside of the computer enclosure.